custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Thromexx
The Thromexx are a species native to Daxia created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. They were the only ones inhabiting the island until the Order of Mata Nui came and took over the island, incorporating them into their organization. An example member would be Johmak. History Like many other species in the Matoran Universe, the Thromexx were created by Mata Nui. They were native to Daxia and produced chemicals and viruses for the rest of the universe. Often its shipments were sent to locations like Xia or Destral to be transformed into weapons. The species was also known for various disreputable members and less than savory operations performed by traders on the island. So when the Order of Mata Nui was looking for a base, they decided to kill two birds with one stone and they absorbed the Thromexx. They took Daxia, making it look as though a chemical accident had destroyed the island and killed everyone that knew of the island. Those they missed who knew of the existence of Daxia and the Thromexx avoided the island anyway and in time forgot. The Thromexx were quickly incorporated into the Order and initially formed a majority of its members. Rogues were quickly rooted out and the rest resumed chemical development for the Order. Over the course of time, as the Order expanded, the Thromexx became a much smaller percentage of the population. One Thromexx by the name of Johmak quickly rose through the ranks of the Order, ultimately becoming one of Helryx’s most trusted agents. She served as one of three agents to gather information for an atlas for the Order. Due to her race’s ability to shatter their bodies for travel and reform at a place of their choosing, she and other Thromexx can move quickly, making for great spies. Abilities and Traits Thromexx are capable of shattering into black crystalline shards and reforming at a time of their choosing. They can also, to a limited extent, direct their shards where they want, making them excellent spies. They also look a lot like Vortixx, often confused for them. The Order exploits this trait to their advantage; many Thromexx have infiltrated Xia either for supplies or simply to keep tabs on the population. Thromexx are unable to wear and use Kanohi. Known Thromexx * Johmak * Kinalu Social Structures and Interactions On the whole, female Thromexx tend to be more specialized in chemistry, providing them greater job security. As such, a handful of males resorted to cheating clients or thievery. When the Order took over, these thieves were imprisoned or executed. As such, there is a larger percentage of females than males, although over the years the gap has been shrinking and new Thromexx are disciplined by the Order. Trivia * In most universes where the Order of Mata Nui existed, the Thromexx were incorporated into the Order of Mata Nui. In many universes where they didn’t, the Thromexx continued producing chemicals and remained dominant over Daxia. In those universes, Daxia became as well-known as Xia, Stelt, or Zarnor and their inhabitants. * Thromexx highly resemble Vortixx. Category:Sapient Species Category:Mechanical Species